<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and En by softsheets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361443">You and En</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsheets/pseuds/softsheets'>softsheets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro Fanfic, En, En (Dorohedoro)/ Reader, En (Dorohedoro)/ Reader (female), En Dorohedoro, En Dorohedoro Fanfic, F/M, Female Reader, Master En, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsheets/pseuds/softsheets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of sexual stories with you and En (Dorohedoro).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>En/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My first time writing... let me know if there’s any feedback. I thought En was so attractive I was surprised there wasn’t many Fanfics of him. Enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a Friday night, it’s been a long week. You feel like going to the wine lounge and have a drink. You get in the shower. Looking down you check yourself out, good thing you had your Brazilian wax appointment the other day. It made your pussy so sensitive. “I wonder if I’ll see En there again today,” you thought to yourself. </p>
<p>You got out of the shower, put on your favourite lotion, and did your hair. You wore your favourite tight little black dress. It hugged your body perfectly. You completed the outfit with your favourite clutch and black patent leather heels. The lotion gave your body a soft natural glow. Checking yourself out in the mirror you looked effortlessly sexy. </p>
<p>You walked into the lounge and was greeted by the usual staff. “Hello miss, where would you like to sit today?” They asked. “Hmm today I’ll start at the bar, please,” you replied. They walked you over and you sat down and ordered a glass of wine. </p>
<p>You were enjoying your evening slowly sipping on your glass. Listening to the music and soft chatter in the background. And someone you didn’t recognize leaned over beside you. He was objectively handsome but had an arrogant immature vibe. “Hi baby, you look lonely want me to keep you company?” He smiled and tried to make small talk with you. You ignored him. He came closer this time and put his hand on the small of your back. You pushed him away. “Don’t touch me” you said firmly, “you’re ruining my night”. He wasn’t the type to be rejected and he was getting upset. You could see it in his eyes. He stood up and started quietly, “listen you little bitch-“. Just as he was talking and you were holding back a punch, you heard foot steps approaching. And he stopped. “Oh Mr. En how are you?” His voice shaking. You felt a hand on your shoulder. “Oh I’m sorry Mr. En I didn’t realize.” He hurriedly left. En’s intense gaze followed him off. </p>
<p>En took his hand off you. “May I?” He gestured to the seat beside you. “Please” you smiled back. You had seen En here a few times before. You would be lying if you said you weren’t hoping to bump into him again. The first few times you saw him eyeing you from afar. Which you welcomed. He was older than the guys you typically went for. But his strong dominant aura and tall muscular body was impossible to resist. He started coming over to chat with you once in a while and you found he had a gentle and kind of cutely funny side to him. </p>
<p>You both sat quietly enjoying the music and each other’s company. Drinking one glass at a time. A few glasses in and you felt tipsy. Your cheeks were rosy and being so close to En made your pussy twitch. You leaned in closer to him and watched him staring down at your eyes then your neck and breasts. You put your hand on his knee and grazed his thigh up and down, higher and higher towards his dick. You bit your lip and looked up at him coyly. </p>
<p>He roughly grabbed your chin and you finally kissed. “You’re coming home with me,” he smirked. </p>
<p>In En’s room <br/>He took off his blazer and threw it on the back of the sofa in his bedroom. You were leaning back on his bed watching him unbutton his shirt. You walked over to him and pulled him over to one of the lounge chairs in his room. “Sit” you demanded. He smirked, “You’re ordering me around?” He liked that about you. Not afraid of even him. <br/>You just smiled and pushed his torso back into the chair. You looked him up and down admiring his sculpted body. You start to slowly take off your dress and let it fall to the floor. You’re only in your lacy black bra and lacy black thong. You put your knee between his legs and lean into him for a long passionate kiss. His hands move from your hips down to your ass and grabs you hard. He slaps your ass and he growled. Pulling back and starring at you intensely sexual hunger in his eyes. You pulled off his briefs and straddled him, gridding your pussy over his bare hard dick. It looked long and thick and it just made you even wetter. </p>
<p>His hands were all over your body. Squeezing your breasts then grazing your waist. Grabbing your ass so hard it almost hurt. The urgency between you two was growing. He ripped off your bra and your nipples were hard. Asking to be sucked. He pulled you towards him and licked your neck and started massaging and sucking on your breasts. You pulled him closer and kissed and bit his neck and ear. You grabbed his hard long thick dick and stroked it up and down. Both of you moaning with his free hand he pulled your thong over and slid his fingers into your dripping wet pussy. He fingered you as you kissed at his neck. This was only making you hornier. You begged into his ear “fuck me please”. </p>
<p>He suddenly picked you up and threw you on his bed. He ripped off your thong and hovered over you. He looked right into your eyes. His gaze so intense. His one arm beside your head, he leaned in the tip of his dick teasing your wet pussy. “Beg me” he commanded. <br/>“Fuck me En. Pleaseeee fuck me Ennn. I need your dick. Can’t you feel how wet you made me?” He smirked and slid his dick into your pussy and you gasped at how huge he was. He pumped into you a few times and quickly pulled out. “Ennnnn” you wined. He ignored you and started biting at your neck. He kissed his way down to your breasts, giving it a nice wet suck and making his way down to your pussy. He grabbed your thighs and he started eating you out. He licked your pussy with his big tongue. Kissing it biting it. He slid his fingers in and fucked you with his tongue. “Come” he said. “Now”. His dominant voice was so sexy and he kept fucking you with his tongue and an orgasm exploded over your whole body. </p>
<p>He licked his lips, “good girl” he said. His dick was throbbing. You were so horny even after that orgasm you need more of him. You pushed him back and your hands explored his amazing body. You took his dick into your mouth. Barely able to get a third of it in your mouth. He grabbed your hair roughly and pushed his dick into your mouth and down your throat. Your pussy was dripping again and your tits were bouncing up and down. </p>
<p>En’s POV <br/>I could see her pussy dripping down her legs. Her perfect tits were bouncing up and down. And she was sucking your cock so damn well you could cum. I couldn’t take it. I grabbed (Your name)’s hair and pulled her up roughly. She moaned. I grabbed her tits and massaged them as my dick teased her dripping wet pussy. My chest and abs were close to her back and she grinded on me. </p>
<p>Your POV <br/>En was so rough it was so sexy. You grinded on him and He threw you on your fours. He slapped your ass and grabbed your hips and he rammed his throbbing cock into your wet pussy hard. He fucked you in and out and you moaned grabbing the the sheets to try and support yourself as he fucked you from behind. He pushed you off and flipped you around he laid over you and took your breast into his mouth and sucked on your hard sensitive tits. And with his other hand he finger fucked you. </p>
<p>You pushed him off you (barely, he let you), and he fell onto his back. You rode him and felt his cock go in and out of you. Each time he moaned made your pussy twitch. He grabbed your ass and made the pace. You were riding him. But it felt like he was the one fucking you. You were both getting close. “Come on my dick” he said. “Yes master En” you moaned. You rode his dick harder and faster and came. Your pussy spazzing on his dick and your juices dripping down his cock. </p>
<p>He pushed you down again and this time he was on top of you still fucking you and he lifted your legs onto his shoulders. You were barely keeping up. He was an animal. He fucked you harder and harder and before he came he pulled out and cummed on your belly and tits. </p>
<p>You both panted on the bed and stared at each other smiling. He got up and started a warm shower and you both got in. He washed you gently and held you close. Giving you kisses along your body. You washed him and admired his god like body. Smiling and giggling as he gave you small kisses everywhere. </p>
<p>He pulled you into bed. “Stay with me” he said. You kissed him and smiled. Nestling into his big arms and chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning - more sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next morning <br/>En’s POV</p><p>I woke up. Rolled over to check the time. 6am on the dot as usual. I turned over to look at (your name). Still sleeping quietly beside me. She was still naked but covered by the soft white sheets of my bed. I could see the outline of the soft curves of her body. I propped myself up on my elbow and enjoyed the moment of peace. </p><p>I started remembering last night and my hand slowly found its way onto her waist. Tracing its way up to her breasts then her face. (Your name) smiled softly. You held her chin gently and gave her a kiss. </p><p>“Good morning,” she said through her shy smile. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer. As we kissed my hands grazed the outline of her breasts and waist. Her hands moved slowly from my neck to my chest down to my abs and my now hard dick. Why was she so fucking sexy? There’s something about (your name), I need to make you mine. </p><p>Your POV </p><p>En woke you up with his kiss. You felt his dick was already hard. “What are you thinking about so early in the morning” you teased. <br/>“I want to fuck you again” he said confidently. <br/>You moaned into his ear. You pulled the sheets over him you are both naked under the covers. You spread your legs open and pulled his dick into you. “Then fuck me” you said. <br/>He stared at you with his dark intense gaze. He kissed you roughly suddenly pushing his dick into your pussy. You screamed and moaned in surprise. You lifted your leg up and his cock fucked you hard and fast. He looked down at you and put his two fingers in your mouth. You sucked on them willingly. Then he moved his hand onto your throat and he gently choked you. He whispered into your ear, “you like that?” You didn’t have to respond as he continued fucking you and gently choking you you came. Your orgasm filling your whole body. Your pussy pulsing in his dick. “Come En, Come in me I want to feel your dick coming in me!” You screamed. He fucked you hard going in and out of you until he came. Filling your pussy with his warm cum. </p><p>He lifted you up and put you into the white tub in his bathroom. He filled it with warm water and added a gentle scent. “Relax and wash up” he said. Kissing your forehead. Where are you going you asked? “Work.” He said, “I’ll call you in a bit”. He showered quickly and left. </p><p>You enjoyed your bath. And some of En’s servants knocked on the door asking if you needed anything. You politely declined. </p><p>You went out and get some food and went about your day in the mansion’s garden. <br/>You felt someone’s eyes on you and you looked up and saw En starring down at you from one of his office rooms. You waved. You think he smiled but it was hard to tell with the distance and his mask on. </p><p>You closed your eyes and started thinking about last night and this morning. En was so hot. So passionate. You loved the feeling of being dominated by him. Your pussy twitched just thinking about him and his cock fucking you. You didn’t even realize but you let out a soft moan and one hand was caressing your neck and the other moving towards your pussy. You suddenly felt a mans hand on your inner thigh and opened your eyes in shock. It was En. “What do you think you’re doing, you naughty girl. Out in the open for everyone to see?” He said. You blushed and smiled slyly. You grabbed his chin towards you, you saw some of the servants turn in your direction in shock. You whispered in his ear, “Fuck me please Master En”. Nibbling at his ear and neck. You grazed his cock outside of his pants. <br/>“You fucking tease” he smirked. </p><p>You went back into En’s bedroom. He had work and was busy for a few more hours. You thought of teasing him more. You set up your phone to record yourself and give En a show. You knew En was watching after his little symbol turned green. You started stripping and went on his bed. You laid on his bed naked and started groping yourself. Your breasts your tits. Your waist. Your neck. You put two fingers in your mouth and passionately sucked on them imagining they were En’s. With your knees up your other hand was in your pussy and you fingered your self slowly. En called you on your phone, “fuck (your name) you’re killing me” he said. “Just enjoy” you said and hung up. </p><p>En’s POV <br/>(Your name) was definitely different. You watched her on your phone as she stripped and started fingering herself. Giving you the perfect view. Your dick was so fucking hard. She started moaning loudly. And she started moaning your name. “Mmmm En fuck me En. Fuck me Master En.” You loved when she called you that. She was a strong woman but when she submitted to you it turned you on. You locked your office door and unzipped your pants. You sat down and stroked your cock. </p><p>Your POV<br/>You were getting close you were moaning loudly and your knees were buckling. You chocked yourself gently and came as you screamed out En’s name. <br/>You shut off the stream and texted En. <br/>“I’m waiting. I won’t be satisfied with just my fingers I need your cock.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Elevator Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re new to the town and En can’t Stop thinking about you. He fights his urge but what for? He’s En he can have you if he wants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not a continuation from the previous but just wanted to let my imagination explore a little.<br/>I’m new to this so any feedback is welcomed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV</p>
<p>New to this area, I decided to go for a stroll explore a little and stop by the local cafe.<br/>
As I walked slowly, I breathed in the soft smell of the rain. Enjoying the quiet walk. </p>
<p>Seated by the window and ordered my favourite drink and snack.<br/>
I watched people as they walked pass the window. </p>
<p>I was almost done my cup and when I heard footsteps stop behind me. I glanced over my shoulder.<br/>
My eyes were met with the torso of a tall muscular man, well dressed, bold red hair, and strong piercing eyes. His aura was strong. Older but certainly attractive.<br/>
His hands were in his pockets, and he stood there staring at me. Unsure how to respond, I looked into his eyes, smiled softly and continued to look out the window and sipped on the last of my drink. His gaze made me blush. </p>
<p>In the reflection I could see him standing there, staring. He walked out, a small entourage of what looked like body guards following behind him. As he passed outside, I caught him looking back at me from the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>Over the next few weeks I visited the cafe often. Sometimes I’d see that man there. We’d exchange eye contact. I’d smile, but with his mask on I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. But I enjoyed our small exchanges. I sensed nothing negative. I have to admit I couldn’t help but check him out sometimes. He was tall. Handsome. His dominant aura. His muscular build and large hands. Oof.. </p>
<p>En’s POV<br/>
As usual she sat by the window seat again. Looking out. Quietly observing people as they passed. I’d never seen her before, so I had my people look into her. Not much was known about her. Except she didn’t cast spells. Nor could any spells work on her. Her energy was different, I didn’t sense sorcerer’s magic. But I sensed something else...Was it possible? No... </p>
<p>As the weeks passed I saw her often, and found myself observing her.<br/>
Her hair fell delicately to her face.<br/>
Her skin looked soft.<br/>
Her legs..<br/>
Her breasts, her neck, you wanted to - no. What am I thinking? I have other priorities. </p>
<p>... </p>
<p>Later that night. En’s bedroom. </p>
<p>I closed my eyes laying in bed. My silk sheets draped over me.<br/>
I could feel her soft legs on mine. My hands tracing the side of her body - grazing over her breasts, her waist, her ass. That face, that smile... her hands on my face holding me gently. Exploring my chest shyly, but coyly moving down to my pulsing cock... </p>
<p>How embarrassing what am I even doing.<br/>
But I can’t help myself. Tonight only I’ll relieve myself. </p>
<p>... </p>
<p>Your POV </p>
<p>After meeting with an elder sorcerer I walked home in a daze. Was what he said possible? What would that make me?... I walked mindlessly until I suddenly bumped into something hard and almost fell. I looked up to see the red haired man, holding me - his hand on the curve of my waist. </p>
<p>“Oh my I’m so sorry!” I said embarrassed.<br/>
My hands on his chest as he held me I looked into his piercing eyes. I enjoyed his warmth. His hands gently fell from my hips and I think I felt him graze my ass. “You okay?” He asked.<br/>
“Yeah.. I just ..” </p>
<p>En’s POV<br/>
There she was walking right into your arms.<br/>
She was as soft and warm as I imagined.<br/>
You let her go unwillingly.<br/>
What the fuck am I doing? I am En. I get what I want. When I want it.<br/>
I want (y/n). </p>
<p>Your POV<br/>
He grabbed me more roughly this time. His hand just about my ass on the small of my back. The other hand holding my chin. You were turned on by his sudden assertive sensual gesture. “I’m En.” He said. “I’m (y/n)”.  He pulled off his mask for the first time and gave you a rough kiss while pulling your hips close to his. You felt your pussy pulse. </p>
<p>In the back of his car we sat as his driver took us to his place. His arm was around me the entire time. I felt .. safe. Your body relaxed and you let your head rest on his chest. You crossed your legs closer to his and your skirt rode up your thigh. En looked down and his hand went from your knee slowly up your thigh. Going under and squeezing your ass practically lifting you off your seat with his strength. It pushed you forward and you straddled him. His hands going up and down the side of your body. He grabbed your tits and made his way down to your ass. Massaging them. You were getting wet. Fuck. </p>
<p>You let out a moan into his ear. </p>
<p>We arrived at En’s massive home.<br/>
Walking to his room he held me close.<br/>
In the elevator I stood in front of him, leaning back and grinded my ass onto his hard cock that I felt through his pants. I put my hand back and stroked him over his pants. He suddenly turned you around and pushed you up against the wall. He arched his back to be eye level with you. You were surprised by his sudden movements but just as turned on.<br/>
He pushed the elevator stop button.<br/>
His eyes still on yours he grabbed your face and kissed you. His tongue so big and long exploring your mouth. He took off your jacket and slid his hands under your skirt. He pulled your underwear aside and slid his finger in your dripping wet pussy. Your eyes widened and you bit your lip. Your hand moved quickly wanting to see his body. You started un buttoning his shirt. You moaned as he continued fingering you and your breathing started getting irregular as you came close to coming already. He pulled his fingers out. “Not yet” he said. “I want to taste you first”. </p>
<p>He knelt down and pulled down your underwear. He practically held me up against the wall with his own strength as he started kissing my pussy. Licking my pussy lips. Sucking on my clit. You moaned and screamed and your body thrashed as you were on the verge of coming. You grabbed his hair pulling him closer as he fucked you with his tongue. You came and you leaned against the wall for support. </p>
<p>You looked at En. He started undoing his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. His amazing cock was out. Hard. Long. Just enough thickness. He picked you up and turned you against the wall. He ripped off your clothes and your underwear. He came behind you and breathed into your ear. You felt the tip of his dick tease the entrance of your pussy. </p>
<p>“Fuck me” you said. En smiled he grabbed your tits from behind squeezing them roughly pulling you close to him. He turned you over again like his play thing and sucked on your hard nipples. They were so sensitive it made you even wetter. He flipped you around again and his dick pulsed at the entrance of your pussy. “Beg me” he said. “How bad do you want me”. </p>
<p>“Pleaseeee En... I need you. I need you to fuck me. Please fuck me” you pushed your ass out trying to get his dick into your dripping wet pussy. He pulled back - “naughty girl, I’ll decide when you get to be fucked.” He pulled his pants back on and covered you with his large blazer. The elevator continued up and he threw you onto his bed. </p>
<p>You were both naked and En towered over you on his bed. His big arms on either side of you. He kissed you and started exploring your body. Kissing and biting your neck. Your ear. Your arms your hands. Down your chest. Your thigh. Mmmm. You wanted a taste of him now. He let you push him over. And you gave him a kiss and started making your way down to his cock. You took his big cock in your hands and stroked the base as you took the tip of it in your mouth. You sucked on it like a candy teasing him the sensitive tip of his dick. You took his whole dick in your mouth down your throat and he grabbed your hair and fucked you like this. You heard him grunt with pleasure. </p>
<p>You got up slowly, saliva trailing. You crawled up to him placing your pussy over his dick. “Fuck me please” you pleaded. He looked into your eyes grabbed your hips and slammed you down onto his dick. Your eyes widened at the sudden move and felt his huge dick going deeper than you’ve ever felt. He picked you up and made you ride his dick up and down. </p>
<p>He controlled your movements guiding your hips and ass as he pleased. He leaned you back as you rode him and licked his finger and placed it at your clit. You moaned as he continued to rub your clit while giving you a deep fuck. You were getting close. He could feel your pussy tensing around his cock. With his other hand he squeezed your breast and then held you neck. “Come for me baby,” he said. You rode him harder and faster and had an explosive orgasm. Your body twitched. Your pussy pulsed grabbing at his cock. “Who told you you could stop?” He kept the momentum going. He flipped you over and you felt the weight of his body on you as he went even deeper than before. “Ennn Ennn” you moaned loudly. He grabbed your tit and sucked on it roughly and you screamed. He kept fucking you. “Come En! Come in me!” You screamed. He slammed into you the sounds of your sweaty bodies so erotic. You felt yourself ready for another orgasm. “En Can I come again?” You moaned. “Come” he grunted “come!”  You felt his warm cum inside you and your own juices flowing down. </p>
<p>You both breathed heavily and he kissed you softly on your mouth.<br/>
He picked you up and you both took a warm bath together. He held you and nuzzled his face into your neck. Just like he imagined the night before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I switched the tenses or from you to I a lot haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>